VEGETA VIENDO EL MUNDIAL
by Grisell
Summary: Una divertida historia de nuestro adorado príncipe viendo el partido inaugural, Sudáfrica 2010.


_Basado en el partido inaugural de la Copa Mundial de Foot Ball FIFA 2010, hoy 11-junio-2010, México vs. Sudáfrica_

_Por cierto, soy mexicana._

**VEGETA VIENDO EL MUNDIAL**

Amanecía en la capital del oeste, todo pintaba para que fuera un viernes común y corriente donde la gente va a la botana, o al antro por la noche, al cine… en fin, el día esperado donde ya se saborea el tan ansiado fin de semana.

Si, sería un viernes como cualquier otro, salvo por un pequeñísimo detalle: Ese día era la inauguración de la Copa Mundial de Foot Ball Sudáfrica 2010.

En la Corporación Cápsula, cierto príncipe estaba en la sala, esperando el silbatazo que diera inicio al primer partido.

Desde su llegada a la Tierra, la mayor parte de las costumbres o conductas humanas le desquiciaban, pero después de un domingo en que fue a la cocina a buscar un ligero bocadillo (o sea, toneladas de comida), alguien había dejado la tv encendida, estaban transmitiendo un partido de foot ball: Barcelona vs. Bayern Munich.

_Pase de Ribéry para Miroslav Klose, sigue Klose, se quita a Rafa Márquez, la cruza para Luca Toni….. ¡VICTOR VALDÉZ LA DETIENE! Luca Toni, la tenía, era suya… y la dejó ir_

-Grrrrrrr, ¡Qué escándalo!- Vegeta volteó para ver por qué tanto alboroto del comentarista. –Mj! Una bola de tontos siguiendo a otra bola, ¡qué patético!- Sin embargo y por alguna razón continuó viendo el partido. Observó que a fin de cuenta, todo se trataba de una estrategia para ganar… cosa que a el le encantaba, era bastante competitivo (por algo es que duró más de 40 años su rivalidad con Gokú… y hubiera seguido si la serie no acababa).

A partir de ese juego, continuó viendo más juegos de soccer, aprendió sobre las reglas del juego, las alineaciones, el papel de cada posición etc. Era como una guerra, 2 contendientes buscando la victoria, así lo veía nuestro príncipe.

Ya eran las 09:00 hrs. (tiempo de Cd. De México). El Himno Nacional de Sudáfrica sonó, al terminar, continuó el de México.

El árbitro reunió a los capitanes para "echar el volado" y ver quién daba la patada inicial.

Y comienza el partido. Durante el primer tiempo fue notoria la superioridad de la selección Mexicana sobre la del anfitrión.

_La tiene Giovanni Dos Santos…. ¡LA FALLA! imperdonable_

Vegeta: ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡LA TIENES ENFRENTEEEE!

_Tiro de esquina, toca Aguilar, ¡CENTRO!, ¡FUERA!, El Guille Franco cabecea y la manda… a la tribunaaa_

Vegeta: ¡ATÍNALE BIEEEEEEEN!

_Vela, envía, ¡servicio al área! ¡LA BAJA GUILLE FRANCO…! ¡PORTERO! ¡PORTERO! Khuner la detiene, ¡era gol!_

Vegeta: ¡ASÍ DEFINE! ¡LA PRÓXIMA DISTRAELO!

_Servicio, por la banda de la derecha, Tshabalala, se quita a Osorio, encara al conejo Pérez… ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! Gol de Sudáfrica_

V: ¡ESO PASA POR CONFIARSE! NO LE PUEDEN DAR OPORTUNIDADES AL RIVAL, ¿DÓNDE ESTARÍA YO SI NO ENTRENARA PARA SER MÁS FUERTE Y VENCER AL IDIOTA DE KAKAROTTO?

_Guardado, tiro libre, la intenta Chicharito, la tiene Márquez…. ¡! ¡GOL DE MÉXICO! ¡GOL DE RAFAEL MÁRQUEZ! LO ANUNCIAMOS, LO SOÑAMOS, Y AQUÍ ESTÁ, MÉXICO ESTÁ EMPATANDO 1 A 1 CONTRA EL ANFITRIÓN_

V: ¡ASÍ SE HACEEEEEEEEE! ASÍ SE DEFINEN LOS GOLES, ANDEN, ¡A GANAAAAR!

_Silbatazo final, Se acabó el partido, México empata a 1 con Sudáfrica_

V: ¡Ah! Malditos humanos, eso les pasa por ser tan idiotas de confiarse en ser superiores, jamás deben de confiarse, ese partido era para que lo ganaraaaan

Bulma: Ya, tranquilo Vegeta, sólo es un juego- tratando de calmar a su agitado marido

V: Gggrrrrrrr mujer, ¡ME DESESPERA QUE UN EQUIPO SEA SUPERIOR AL OTRO Y NO PUEDAN GANAR POR MERAS ESTÚPIDECES!

B: Bueno ya, mejor ven a comer conmigo y Trunks

**FIN**

Tal vez no sea un fic excelente, soy la primera en admitirlo… pero, me quise reír un rato, unirme a la fiebre futbolera. Por cierto, todas esas frases… simplemente me recordé a mi misma cuando veo un juego de fut. ¡ups!

Agradezco a un compañero de trabajo, Alfil 21, que me dio una idea de las frases de esta historia.

No dejen de leer "La edad de Oro Saiyajin: Profecías Cumplidas", sigo trabajando en ese fic, esperen los próximos capítulos, se va a poner bueno.


End file.
